Λανθάνων
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: Καλύτερα να σε χαστουκίσει η αλήθεια παρά να σε φιλήσει ένα ψέμα. – Ρώσικο ρητό. Sequel του fanfiction "Το εγχειρίδιο του κακού υπηρέτη"
1. Πρόλογος: Εφιάλτης απ' το μέλλον

_**Λανθάνων****: ****λατρεμένη λέξη. Σχεδόν όλοι οι αγαπημένοι μου φανταστικοί χαρακτήρες είναι λανθάνοντες ήρωες****.**_

_**Η παρακάτω ιστορία είναι η συνέχεια του ****fanfiction ****«Το εγχειρίδιο του κακού υπηρέτη»**.** Σκόπευα να επιστρέψω με κάτι σύντομο, όμως η ιδέα παραήταν δελεαστική για να χωρέσει σε μερικά ****oneshots. ****Ας βγει όπως τη θέλω ****:)** **Τα επόμενα κεφάλαια θα καθυστερήσουν αρκετά. Ακόμα κι αυτό θα το αναρτούσα μετά την εξεταστική, αλλά πάνε βδομάδες από τότε που το έγραψα και δεν άντεξα. Αν το διαβάζει κανείς, τον θερμοπαρακαλώ να κάνει υπομονή.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Πρόλογος<strong>**: ****Εφιάλτης απ' το μέλλον**

_Κάθονταν στο θρόνο της, ολομόναχη στη μισοσκότεινη Αίθουσα, μέχρι που η πόρτα άνοιξε με θόρυβο και μια σκιερή φιγούρα πέρασε γρήγορα μέσα κατευθυνόμενη προς το μέρος της. Όταν έφτασε μπροστά στο θρόνο, υποκλίθηκε και έμεινε σκυμμένος ώσπου ακούστηκε η φωνή της.«Το Κόρτε τελείωσε, Ενδυμίωνα» είπε με ψυχρό ύφος._

_Ο γέρος σήκωσε το κεφάλι του απολογητικά. «Με συγχωρείτε που άργησα, Κυρία. Παρακαλώ, δώστε μου ακόμα μια ευκαιρία… δεν ήρθα πάλι με άδεια χέρια» Απ' τις πτυχώσεις του μανδύα του έβγαλε μια τυλιγμένη περγαμηνή, δεμένη με μαύρη κορδέλα, και την έτεινε προς το μέρος της. «Δεχτείτε αυτό το ταπεινό δώρο»_

_Η Ναζουάντα πήρε τη βαριά περγαμηνή στα χέρια της και έλυσε αργά την κορδέλα αφήνοντας την να πέσει στο πάτωμα. Άρχισε να την ξετυλίγει και… ήταν ένας χάρτης, ένας χάρτης απ' αστέρια. Ο Ανιχνευτής της. Φωτεινές κουκκίδες στόλιζαν ολόκληρη την Αλαγαισία αλλά… το πορφυρό αστέρι δεν βρίσκονταν πια κοντά στην πρωτεύουσα, όπως πάντα._

_Ήταν στα όρη Μπιόρ._

_«Μα εσύ…» γύρισε και κοίταξε αβέβαιη τον σύμβουλο, όμως όχι, δεν ήταν αυτός. Ήταν μια φαινομενικά γυναικεία μορφή, μια ηλικιωμένη που είχε καλυμμένο το πρόσωπο της με μαύρο βελούδο. Και κρατούσε έναν σουγιά._

_Ο Ανιχνευτής έπεσε απ' τα χέρια της βασίλισσας πάνω σ' ένα παχύ στρώμα γυαλιού. Δεν ήταν πια κοντά στο θρόνο, αλλά στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα του συμβουλίου κι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία έβγαζε το κάλυμμα της, φανερώνοντας ένα πρόσωπο λιωμένο απ' την πυρά της κολάσεως…_

_Ναζουάντα;_

_Τα πόδια της ήταν τόσο βαριά που την καθήλωναν στη θέση της. Το κρύο την αγκάλιαζε ενώ τα μάγουλα της έκαιγαν και για μια στιγμή νόμισε πως θα κλάψει. Όσο εκείνη στέκονταν ανήμπορη, ο προδότης πλησίαζε, έτοιμος να της δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα…_

«Ναζουάντα;»

Ξύπνησε.

«Ναζουάντα;» ξανάπε η αγαπημένη της φωνή, που δεν άντεχε να την ακούει ταραγμένη. «Είσαι καλά;»

Συνήλθε κάπως όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, παρόλο που δεν έβλεπε και πολλά. Δεν είχε ξημερώσει ακόμα και μόνο λίγες λωρίδες φεγγαρόφωτος ξεγλιστρούσαν ανάμεσα απ' τις κουρτίνες της. Μια απ' αυτές έπεφτε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του ξάγρυπνου φύλακα της, κάνοντας τον να μοιάζει με θείο όν, πνεύμα της νύχτας, ακόλουθο της σελήνης. «Πέρασε… Ότι κι αν ήταν, πέρασε.» της ψιθύρισε. Μιλούσε καθησυχαστικά, λες και μπορούσε να δει όντως τα όνειρα και τους εφιάλτες να περνούν και να μπαινοβγαίνουν στο δωμάτιο όσο εκείνος πρόσεχε τη βασίλισσα. Τα τελευταία βράδια συνήθιζε να κάθεται στο προσκέφαλο της, έτσι ώστε όποτε η Ναζουάντα ξυπνούσε, να έβλεπε πως τον έχει κοντά της και πως δεν πετά με το Δράκο του σε κάποια μακρινή βουνοπλαγιά του Νότου…

«Μέρταγκ» είπε κοιτάζοντας τον τρομαγμένη, «… το είδα πάλι. Το ίδιο όνειρο.»

«Το ξέρω. Σε άκουγα.» απάντησε εκείνος κατσουφιάζοντας. «Το παρελθόν δεν μπορεί να δεχτεί ότι πέρασε, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Έγειρε στο πλάι για να τον κοιτάζει. Μέσα στα μάτια του ένιωθε προστατευμένη απ' το παρελθόν, όμως όσο κι αν την ενοχλούσαν τα φαντάσματα του, δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τα τέρατα που θα της έφερνε το μέλλον. «Μη φύγεις απόψε» είπε σιγανά, αλλά δεν ήξερε ούτε η ίδια αν το έλεγε στον Μέρταγκ ή στο παρόν.

* * *

><p><em>«Ότι έχει αρχή, οφείλει να έχει και ένα τέλος.»<em>


	2. Διπρόσωπος

**1. Διπρόσωπος  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Δύο μήνες πριν…<em>

* * *

><p>Το πρόγραμμα της βασίλισσας δεν ήταν και πολύ βαρύ εκείνο το πρωί. Για την ακρίβεια, ήταν η πρώτη ημέρα ανάπαυσης μετά από πολύ καιρό για 'κείνη. Έχοντας στα χέρια της τη λίστα με τους προδότες που της είχε αφήσει ο Μέρταγκ, η Ναζουάντα είχε αρχίσει τις έρευνες αμέσως μετά την Επέτειο χωρίς να έχει κάνει ούτε ένα μικρό διάλειμμα. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καθαρίσει την Αυλή απ' τους απατεώνες, αφού ήξερε που και τι να ψάξει, αλλά είχε περάσει ήδη ένας μήνας. Για μέρες επικρατούσε σύγχυσή στο παλάτι και πολλά μυστικά είχαν αποκαλυφθεί. Η μια πλεκτάνη οδηγούσε στην άλλη, σαν να 'ταν όλες κεντημένες πάνω στο ίδιο ρούχο, αλλά οι περισσότερες δίκες είχαν ευτυχώς τελειώσει και αρκετοί καταγεγραμμένοι βρίσκονταν ήδη στη φυλακή, αφού η βασίλισσα, αν και αυστηρή, αδυνατούσε να επιβάλει την θανατική ποινή.<p>

Όμως φυσικά υπήρχαν και εξαιρέσεις στη λίστα, με πιο βαρύγδουπη αυτή του Ντάβιν, του γιού του Τζόρμανταρ. Το καημένο αγόρι είχε βιώσει την απόλυτη ταπείνωση και οι ενοχές που ένιωθε για την απόπειρα δολοφονίας του πατέρα του ήταν, και θα ήταν για καιρό ακόμα, δυσβάσταχτες. Ακόμα κι αν δεν έφερε ευθύνη για το συμβάν, αφού βρίσκονταν υπό τον πλήρη έλεγχο του Λόρδου Τσέζαρε, οι τύψεις τον έκαναν να συμπεριφέρεται αλλόκοτα στους γονείς του, κάτι που πρόσεξαν κι εκείνοι. Η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει την λάμψη στα μάτια του όταν ανακοίνωσε σ' αυτόν και την οικογένεια του ότι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία είχε φύγει μια για πάντα απ' το παλάτι. Κάπου μέσα της πίστευε ότι αυτή τη λάμψη θα την είχε δει και στα μάτια του Μέρταγκ την ημέρα της Νίκης, αν ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν έφευγε σαν κυνηγημένος.

Εκείνο το βλέμμα απερίγραπτης αγαλλίασης τρεμόπαιζε στην μνήμη της όσο ο Τζόρμανταρ της μιλούσε για το Ντάβιν. Ο σύμβουλος την είχε επισκεφθεί στο γραφείο της, πράγμα που την είχε χαροποιήσει όσο τίποτα. Επισκέψεις σαν αυτές ήταν σημάδι πως η υγεία του είχε βελτιωθεί σημαντικά και πως ακόμα κι ο ίδιος άφηνε πίσω του αυτή τη δυσάρεστη περιπέτεια. Όμως το θέμα της συζήτησης τους την είχε ταρακουνήσει. Μετά βίας κατάφερε να κρύψει την έκπληξη –ή καλύτερα, τον ενθουσιασμό της- όταν άκουσε την πρόταση του Τζόρμανταρ. Η καρδιά της της έλεγε να φωνάξει _ναι_ και να μη κρύψει το χαμόγελο της, όμως η συνείδηση της επέμενε πως πρέπει να είναι επιφυλακτική με τη μοίρα της. Μίλησε όσο πιο συγκρατημένα μπορούσε. «Πώς είσαι τόσο σίγουρος ότι ο Ιανός είναι άξιος εμπιστοσύνης;»

Η Έλβα, που κάθονταν σε μια πολυθρόνα πιο πέρα απ' το γραφείο παρακολουθώντας την συζήτηση, κόντεψε να σκάσει στα γέλια σ' εκείνο το σημείο. Η βασίλισσα ήξερε ποιος ήταν ο Ιανός, ο νέος που είχε κλέψει την προσοχή όλων την τελευταία ημέρα της Επετείου, και δεν αμφέβαλλε στιγμή για την αξιοπιστία του. Αλλά προφανώς, η ψεύτικη αντικειμενικότητα που προσπαθούσε να δείξει στον σύμβουλο διασκέδαζε τη μικρή μάγισσα.

Ο Τζόρμανταρ, αγνοώντας την κωμικότητα της κατάστασης, απάντησε εξίσου συγκρατημένα. «Ομολογώ πως δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα γι' αυτόν τον άντρα, Κυρία. Παρόλο που δεν έχω τίποτα εναντίον του, δεν μπορώ να βρω και τίποτα υπέρ του. Όμως, μα την αλήθεια, ο Ντάβιν πίνει νερό στ' όνομα του» είπε, όντας κι ο ίδιος ανήμπορος να καταλάβει το γιατί. «Στην αρχή ήμουν επιφυλακτικός βέβαια. Ακόμα μου είναι δύσκολο να μαντέψω πως μπορεί ένας ξένος να καταλαβαίνει το παιδί μου καλύτερα από μένα. Αυτό με προβληματίζει ή καλύτερα με _τρομάζει_ μερικές φορές. Αλλά ας μην είμαι εγωιστής. Ο Ντάβιν μεγάλωσε απότομα τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες, γιατί το βέλος στους Κήπους δεν σκότωσε εμένα αλλά σίγουρα σκότωσε ότι ανέμελο είχε απομείνει σ' εκείνον. Τώρα πλέον στη θέση του υπάρχει ένας νεαρός άντρας που υπολογίζει τις συνέπειες τον πράξεων του με μαθηματική ακρίβεια. Και μολονότι θα έπρεπε να καμαρώνω γι' αυτό, ξέρω πολύ καλά πως κάτι τον βαραίνει και τον κάνει να χαμηλώνει το βλέμμα του όποτε μου μιλάει. Νομίζω πως χρειάζεται ένα καινούριο μέντορα, έναν «μεγαλύτερο αδερφό» όπως επισήμανε εύστοχα η σύζυγος μου.

»Και σ' αυτήν την περίπτωση, δεν βλέπω κάποια καλύτερη επιλογή πέρα απ' τον Ιανό. Ειλικρινά, κάθε ημέρα που περνάει παίρνει μαζί της και τις καχυποψίες μου ως προς το πρόσωπο του. Θα ήμουν τυφλός αν δεν έβλεπα πόσο τον θαυμάζει ο Ντάβιν. Και δεν έχει κι άδικο… Αυτός ο εξαίρετος και μυστηριώδης άρχοντας παρά το νεαρό της ηλικίας του εμφανίζει τρομερά δείγματα σοφίας. Δεν έχω ιδέα από πού ήρθε και τι ζητά εδώ –εκτός απ' τη προσοχή σας, απ' ότι έδειξε και στο Κόρτε- αλλά κάνει τον Ντάβιν να βρίσκει τη μιλιά του και τη λάμψη στα μάτια του.» Ο σύμβουλος σταμάτησε για λίγο και κοίταξε στο κενό με αβέβαιη έκφραση. «Κυρία, πείτε με καχύποπτο ή φαντασιόπληκτο αλλά είναι στιγμές που νιώθω πως ο Ιανός είναι ο μόνος που ξέρει πόσο ζυγίζει το φορτίο του γιού μου. Ξέρει πότε να του μιλήσει, να το συμβουλέψει, να τον επιπλήξει ή να τον αφήσει ήσυχο… προβλέπει τα ξεσπάσματα του και αυτό είναι καθοριστικός παράγοντας στην περίεργη φιλία τους»

_Τα έχει ζήσει κι ο ίδιος._ Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ίσως ένας απ' τους ελάχιστους ανθρώπους μέσα στο παλάτι που μπορούσαν να αντιληφθούν το βασανιστήριο του Ντάβιν. Ένα απ' τα βασικά πράγματα που ήξερε η Ναζουάντα ήταν πως το να ακούς το πραγματικό σου όνομα απ' το στόμα ενός παλιανθρώπου ισοδυναμούσε με δυστυχία, ντροπή και ενοχές για εγκλήματα που δεν σου αναλογούν. Όλα όσα φάνταζαν τυχαία και ανεξήγητα στον Τζόρμανταρ ή σ' οποιονδήποτε απλό παρατηρητή ήταν απολύτως λογικά για εκείνη.

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να συμφωνήσει κατευθείαν με τον Τζόρμανταρ. Υπήρχε πάντα ο κίνδυνος να προδοθεί απ' την ανυπομονησία της, αλλά τίποτα δε θα ήταν χειρότερο απ' το να δείξει πως περίμενε αυτή την εξέλιξη. Αυτό που έκανε την παράσταση της ακόμα πιο δύσκολη ήταν η αστεία έκφραση της Έλβας που προσπαθούσε να κρύψει το πλατύ χαμόγελο της. Αποφεύγοντας να την κοιτάζει, η Ναζουάντα συνέχισε: «Να υποθέσω πως οι συζητήσεις σου με το Ντάβιν δεν είναι όσο εποικοδομητικές θα ήθελες;»

«Δεν τον αδικώ.» είπε ο Τζόρμανταρ. «Η μεγάλη διαφορά ηλικίας που έχουμε υπήρξε πάντα ένα σοβαρό εμπόδιο στην επικοινωνία μας. Με σέβεται, δεν έχω παράπονο, αλλά μπορεί να με υπακούει χωρίς να με καταλαβαίνει, μόνο και μόνο επειδή είμαι γονιός του. Τώρα όμως αρχίζω να μην τον καταλαβαίνω εγώ.» χαμογέλασε. «Υποθέτω πως ωρίμασε όσο ήμουν σε κόμμα»

«Όπως όλοι μας» απάντησε η Ναζουάντα χαμογελώντας με ειλικρίνεια. «Προσπάθησε να μη μας ξανατρομάξεις έτσι»

Ο σύμβουλος γέλασε σιγανά. «Μεγαλειοτάτη… με όλον αυτό το σαματά στην Αυλή, δε νομίζω πως έχει μείνει κάποιος που να τολμά ακόμα να σας εναντιωθεί. Το τοπίο αρχίζει να ξεκαθαρίζει και μάλιστα με γρήγορους ρυθμούς. Δε κινδυνεύω από κανέναν άλλον εκτός απ' τον ίδιο το χρόνο» είπε και η έκφραση του πήρε πάλι το γνώριμο, συμβουλευτικό ύφος. «Είμαι απίστευτα δυσαρεστημένος που συνειδητοποιώ ότι ακόμα και άτομα που θεωρούσα φίλους ήταν στην πραγματικότητα εχθροί. Ακόμα προσπαθώ να χωνέψω ότι ο Κόμης του Άσπιγκ ήταν ένας απ' αυτούς…»

«Είναι πραγματικά άσχημο… αλλά το ότι οι έρευνες προχωρούν ομαλά δεν σημαίνει ότι μπορούμε να επαναπαυόμαστε. Ακόμα κι αν ανακαλύπτουμε έναν προδότη κάθε μέρα, οι μέρες δε τελειώνουν.»

«Η σκληρή αλήθεια» συμφώνησε ο σύμβουλος. «Όμως, ακόμα κι αν οι συνθήκες δείχνουν πως δεν μπορούμε να εμπιστευόμαστε κανέναν, εγώ θα σας ξαναπαρακαλέσω να δεχτείτε τον Ιανό στην Αυλή. Ξέρω πως ξεπερνώ κάθε όριο ζητώντας σας αυτή τη χάρη και πως έχετε πολύ σημαντικότερα ζητήματα στο κεφάλι σας, αλλά…» είπε προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί αργά απ' την καρέκλα του. «…θα ευχαριστήσετε απίστευτα έναν πονεμένο γέρο σαν εμένα αν σκεφτείτε έστω και για λίγο την πρόταση μου, πόσο μάλλον αν συμφωνήσετε.»

Η βασίλισσα σηκώθηκε κι αυτή. Φοβήθηκε πως η χαρά στο πρόσωπο της θα φαίνονταν από μέτρα μακριά, ένιωσε εκτεθειμένη, σαν να μαρτυρούσε το μυστικό της με κάθε ίχνος καλής διάθεσης. Αλλά δεν άντεξε και χάρισε στον Τζόρμανταρ ένα ακόμα χαμόγελο πριν τον ξεπροβοδίσει. «Ποτέ δε σε αγνόησα, κι ούτε θα παραβλέψω όσα μου είπες σήμερα. Θα σ' αφήσω να μάθεις σύντομα την απόφαση μου»

_Γιατί δεν τον αφήνεις τώρα;_ την πείραξε η Έλβα. Η Ναζουάντα ήξερε πως κι η μικρή ήταν το ίδιο ανυπόμονη. Δε πίστευε ότι ο Μέρταγκ τα είχε καταφέρει τόσο γρήγορα.

«Σας ευχαριστώ Κυρία. Δε θα μπορούσα να σας ζητήσω τίποτα παραπάνω.» είπε ο Τζόρμανταρ βγαίνοντας έξω. Οι δύο υπηρέτες που θα τον βοηθούσαν να πάει μέχρι το δωμάτιο του τον περίμεναν στο διάδρομο. Πριν απομακρυνθεί, ο σύμβουλος στάθηκε για λίγο κοντά στη πόρτα και πρόσθεσε «Μακάρι να επιστρέψω σύντομα στις υπηρεσίες σας, Κυρία. Γνωρίζω ότι το πρόγραμμα σας είναι φορτωμένο και, μα τους θεούς, η Λαίδη Λουκρητία κι ο Ενδυμίωνας διάλεξαν τη χειρότερη εποχή για να εξαφανιστούν.»

Η βασίλισσα δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να γελάσει ή να λυπηθεί μ' αυτό, οπότε παρέμεινε ουδέτερη. «Ο καθένας κάνει ότι μπορεί. Αλλά ομολογώ πως θα προτιμούσα κι εγώ να επιστρέψεις γρήγορα στα καθήκοντα σου. Γι' αυτό η μόνη μου διαταγή προς το παρόν είναι να προσέχεις τον εαυτό σου.» είπε τελικά. «Εγώ θα αναλάβω όλα τα υπόλοιπα»

Και όντως, αυτό ακριβώς έκανε. Δύο μέρες αργότερα, ο Ιανός είχε την άδεια να μείνει στο παλάτι.

* * *

><p><em>«Δεν μπορεί να είσαι παιδί μου…»<br>__«Δε σου μένει καιρός να μ' αποκληρώσεις»_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Τέλος εξεταστικής <strong>__**:D **__**Λόγω ανυπομονησίας (ισάξιας αυτής της Ναζουάντα), δε το διάβασα δεύτερη φορά –ακόμα. Θέλω να ελπίζω πως, αν και σύντομο, είναι περιεκτικό. **_  
><em><strong><br>Ευχαριστώ όσους το διάβασαν. Θα κάνω ότι μπορώ ώστε ο «Λανθάνων» να μη γίνει η σκιά του εγχειριδίου, αλλά μια σωστή και ομαλή συνέχεια :)  
><strong>_


	3. Σύμπτωμα μυστικοπάθειας

**2. Σύμπτωμα μυστικοπάθειας**

* * *

><p><em>«Θα επιστρέψει στον τόπο του εγκλήματος…»<em>

* * *

><p>Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε την αντανάκλαση της στον καθρέφτη. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της κι απ' τις δύο πλευρές για να παρατηρήσει καλύτερα τους προσεκτικά πλεγμένους βοστρύχους της. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ικανοποιητικό. Θυμόνταν τη Φάρικα να προσπαθεί μάταια να χτενίσει τα ατίθασα μαλλιά της από τότε που ήταν ακόμα μικρό κοριτσάκι. Η πυκνή της κόμη εξακολουθούσε να μην αφήνει πολλές επιλογές στην παραμάνα της, κι έτσι ακόμα τώρα, σαν βασίλισσα, αρκούνταν σε απλά χτενίσματα. Δεν είχε συνηθίσει να είναι τόσο περιποιημένη. Χαμογέλασε μέσα απ' τον καθρέφτη στο κορίτσι που στέκονταν πίσω της «Πολύ καλή δουλειά, σ' ευχαριστώ»<p>

Η κοπέλα, που είχε το βλέμμα της μονίμως καρφωμένο στο πάτωμα, υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό –ή κάποιο ίχνος φόβου. Αφού είχε τελειώσει με τα καθήκοντα της, είχε απομακρυνθεί διστακτικά απ' τη βασίλισσα και στέκονταν ήδη λίγα βήματα πίσω της. Οι ζωηρές της μπούκλες στο χρώμα του τσαγιού έπεφταν λυτές στην πλάτη της, γυαλίζοντας στο πρώτο φως της μέρας. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν χλωμό και τόσο συννεφιασμένο που φαίνονταν ξεκάθαρα πως ο ήλιος είχε χαθεί πρόσφατα απ' τη ψυχή της. Τα ρούχα της ήταν πένθιμα και ελαφρώς παλιομοδίτικα, γεγονός που εξαφάνιζε την γλυκύτητα των νεανικών της χρόνων, κι ας ήταν μόλις δεκαεπτά ετών. Υπό άλλες συνθήκες, θα μπορούσε να είναι όμορφη. «Ευχαρίστηση μου, Κυρία» απάντησε ταπεινά.

_Καημένο κορίτσι._ Η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε παρά να νιώσει βαθιά συμπόνια για την καινούρια της προστατευόμενη. Είχε γνωρίσει το απαίσιο συναίσθημα που ρουφούσε τη ζωή απ' τη νεαρή αρχόντισσα. Κάπως έτσι είχε μείνει κι εκείνη ολομόναχη, απ' τη μια μέρα στην άλλη και το μόνο πράγμα που την έσωσε απ' την απελπισία της ήταν ο φόβος μην ντροπιάσει τον πατερά της. «Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις για την ώρα. Βγαίνοντας, πες σε κάποιον απ' τους υπηρέτες να οδηγήσει τον Πρέσβη στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα. Δεν θα καθυστερήσω»

«Μάλιστα, Κυρία» ψέλλισε μαζί με μια ακόμα υπόκλιση. Έκανε να φύγει με το ίδιο αξιολύπητο ύφος που είχε όταν μπήκε αλλά πριν φτάσει ως την πόρτα η Ναζουάντα πρόλαβε να της πει. «Συλλυπητήρια για τους γονείς σου, Μπελίντα. Ήταν ένα σεβαστό ζεύγος και απόδειξη πως η αγάπη κρατά για πολλά χρόνια. Πραγματικά, λυπάμαι πολύ.»

Η κοπέλα σταμάτησε απότομα αλλά δεν γύρισε να την κοιτάξει. «Σας ευχαριστώ, Κυρία» είπε με τρεμάμενη φωνή πριν βγει βιαστικά έξω.

Η βασίλισσα την κοίταζε να φεύγει, με το μυαλό της να πετά στο παρελθόν και να αναρωτιέται πως φαίνονταν η ίδια τον καιρό που είχε δολοφονηθεί ο Άζιχαντ. Δεν χρειάστηκε ούτε λεπτό για να το μετανιώσει. Προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει απ' τις αναμνήσεις που καραδοκούσαν, έκανε μεταβολή και στράφηκε στον έναν και μοναδικό πίνακα που κρέμονταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Μέσα στο δρύινο κάδρο απεικονίζονταν ο πολύχρωμος ουρανός ενός ηλιοβασιλέματος, ένας ουρανός που είχε χώρο τόσο για τον ήλιο που έφευγε όσο και για το φεγγάρι που έρχονταν. Ποτέ δεν αγάπησε ιδιαίτερα τη τέχνη, ούτε δοκίμασε να μαντέψει τι σκέφτονταν ο καλλιτέχνης όταν ζωγράφιζε τους δύο κυβερνήτες του ουρανού πάνω στον ίδιο φόντο, αλλά το συγκεκριμένο έργο τέχνης ήταν περισσότερο λειτουργικό παρά διακοσμητικό. Δεν είχε τοποθετηθεί τυχαία στον τοίχο που χώριζε την κάμαρα της Αυτής Μεγαλειότητας απ' το δωμάτιο της Έλβας. Η Ναζουάντα εστίασε την προσοχή της στα βιολετιά, ολοζώντανα μάτια της σελήνης και έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι. «Λοιπόν;»

Τα μάτια, που είχαν σχεδόν πρηστεί στην προσπάθεια τους να μείνουν ορθάνοιχτα κι ακούνητα για τόση ώρα, ανοιγόκλεισαν κάμποσες φορές πριν εξαφανιστούν και δώσουν τη θέση τους σε ένα ζευγάρι γκρι, ζωγραφιστές και άψυχες κόρες. Αμέσως μετά, η καμουφλαρισμένη με ριχτάρια πόρτα που βρίσκονταν δίπλα απ' το κάδρο άνοιξε απότομα, σχεδόν ξηλώνοντας απ' τον τοίχο το ύφασμα που την κάλυπτε. Η Έλβα εμφανίστηκε ανέκφραστη, φορώντας ακόμα το νυχτικό της, με τα μαλλιά της ανάκατα και τα μάτια της καρφωμένα στον ασημένιο δίσκο με το πρωινό της βασίλισσας. «Καλημέρα και σ' εσένα.» είπε στη Ναζουάντα, προσπερνώντας τη χωρίς να την κοιτάξει. Κατευθύνθηκε με συρτά βήματα προς το μικρό τραπεζάκι με το δίσκο και περιεργάστηκε βαριεστημένα το ανέγγιχτο βασιλικό γεύμα.

Τα κουρασμένα μάτια της φωτίστηκαν όταν έπεσαν πάνω στο βαζάκι με τη δαμασκηνί μαρμελάδα. «Είναι ασφαλές» είπε στη βασίλισσα, χωρίς ν' απομακρύνει το βλέμμα της απ' το παχύρευστο γλύκισμα. «Θα κρατήσω αυτό εδώ αν δε σε πειράζει» συμπλήρωσε. Πήρε το βαζάκι στα χέρια της μαζί μ' ένα κουταλάκι και βολεύτηκε σε μια πολυθρόνα.

Η Αυτής Μεγαλειότητα της την παρατηρούσε προσπαθώντας να μην χαμογελάσει, όμως η θέα ενός παιδιού που ξυπνά με την πρωινή κακεντρέχεια ενός ενήλικα ήταν μάλλον αστεία. Η μικρή μάγισσα, αφού άνοιξε το πολυπόθητο βαζάκι της, άρχισε να τρώει ανενόχλητη τη μαρμελάδα με το κουτάλι. Όταν αντιλήφθηκε πως η Ναζουάντα την κοιτούσε επίμονα, στράφηκε για λίγο προς το μέρος της και είπε «Τι ήταν αυτό που είδα πριν λίγο; Νόμιζα πως οι κυρίες επί των τιμών είναι χαρωπές δεσποινίδες που προσπαθούν να σε βγάλουν απ' τη μίζερη βασιλική ζωή σου στολίζοντας σε ώστε να φαίνεσαι όμορφη. _Αυτή_ δεν έφτασε ούτε καν ως το _χαρωπές._»

Η Ναζουάντα αρκέστηκε στο να χαμογελάσει θλιμμένα, παραβλέποντας για άλλη μια φορά την αγενή ευθύτητα της μικρής. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το ήδη στρωμένο κρεβάτι της όπου κάθισε και συνέχισε να κοιτάζει την Έλβα να καταβροχθίζει τη μαρμελάδα. «Δε θα ήταν συνετό να μένει μόνη της στο Γκίλιντ μετά το θάνατο των γονιών της. Είναι νέα, μόνη και πενθεί. Υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που θα προσπαθήσουν να εκμεταλλευτούν τόσο την καρδιά της όσο και την περιουσία της.»

«Δε θα 'ταν ούτε το πρώτο ούτε το τελευταίο θύμα της μοίρας.» επισήμανε η Έλβα κοιτάζοντας καχύποπτα το βαζάκι στα χέρια της. «Έχεις γίνει πολύ συναισθηματική. Ακόμα κι η μαρμελάδα σου παραείναι γλυκιά» παρατήρησε, συνεχίζοντας να τρώει.

Η Ναζουάντα αναστέναξε στρέφοντας το βλέμμα της στο ταβάνι. Μα την αλήθεια, θα ήθελε πολύ να αρνηθεί τα λόγια της Έλβας αλλά ήξερε πως δε μπορούσε. Έκλεισε αργά τα μάτια της κι ευχήθηκε να είχε κοιμηθεί λίγο παραπάνω ή τουλάχιστον λίγο πιο ήσυχα. «Άραγε τι μας περιμένει σήμερα, μικρή κατεργάρα;»

«Κάτι σημαντικό, κρίνοντας απ' την ώρα που με ξύπνησες» είπε η μικρή με προσποιητή αγανάκτηση. «Ποιόν θα στείλουμε στη στενή σήμερα;»

«Κανέναν. Προς το παρόν, τελειώσαμε με τους προδότες.» απάντησε σοβαρά η βασίλισσα. «Κάτι άλλο με προβληματίζει. Μπορείς να μαντέψεις τι;»

Η μικρή έβγαλε το κουτάλι απ' το στόμα της και το κράτησε στο επίπεδο του προσώπου της με σκεπτικό ύφος. Η Ναζουάντα υπέθεσε πως παρατηρούσε τη λάμψη της ασημένιας επιφάνειας ή ίσως την αντανάκλαση των ματιών της. Για μια στιγμή η μικρή φάνηκε τόσο ανεξήγητα προσηλωμένη στο κουτάλι της που η βασίλισσα πίστεψε ότι την αγνοούσε, αλλά τελικά η Έλβα μίλησε. «Περίεργο δεν είναι που οι Νάνοι μας έστειλαν έναν Πρέσβη;» ρώτησε ρητορικά. «Δε το συνηθίζουν. Για την ακρίβεια…» είπε αφήνοντας το κουτάλι μέσα στο βάζο, «…αυτό το επάγγελμα δεν υπάρχει καν στο λεξιλόγιο των Νάνων. Κάνω λάθος;»

«Δε θα έκανες αν το έλεγες αυτό κάποιες μέρες νωρίτερα.» είπε η Ναζουάντα. «Εδώ που τα λέμε, αν κάποιος έλεγε το αντίθετο πριν μια βδομάδα θα ήταν τρελός. Όμως όπως θα άκουσες, ένας Νάνος σταλμένος απ' τον Όρικ με περιμένει στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα.» απάντησε συνοπτικά. «Η λέξη ''απροσδόκητό'' δεν είναι αρκετή για να περιγράψει αυτό το γεγονός…»

«Και αναστατώθηκες.» είπε η Έλβα, ολοκληρώνοντας τη σκέψη της. «_Όχι ότι κρύβεις κάποιον_…»

«Έλβα!» τη μάλωσε. «Αυτό είναι ένα πολύ λεπτό ζήτημα… και όχι δεν πρόκειται γι' _αυτόν._» Οι Νάνοι δεν είχαν αφήσει ακόμα τα όρη Μπιόρ. Παρόλο που μετά τον πόλεμο όλο και περισσότεροι εμφανίζονταν ανάμεσα στους Ανθρώπους, ο μεγαλύτερος πληθυσμός τους ήταν ακόμα συγκεντρωμένος κάτω απ' τα βουνά του Νότου ή στη Σούρντα. Θα ήταν αδύνατο να έχει αντιληφθεί οποιοσδήποτε απ' αυτούς το μυστικό της βασίλισσας. «Ομολογώ πως στην αρχή τρόμαξα λίγο, αλλά όταν το ξανασκέφτηκα είδα πως δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση αυτή η επίσκεψη να αφορά τον Ιανό.» Δεν τολμούσε να τον αποκαλέσει κάπως αλλιώς μέσα στο παλάτι, παρόλο που ήξερε το πραγματικό του όνομα. « Όμως ακόμα κι αν οι Νάνοι μάθαιναν κάτι, τότε όλα θα είχαν γίνει ήδη γνωστά και για τους Ανθρώπους, πράγμα που θα μας δημιουργούσε χειρότερα προβλήματα απ' την άφιξη ενός Πρέσβη. Επίσης είναι και κάτι άλλο: μίλησα με την Άρυα και τον Όρριν χθες το βράδυ και είναι εξίσου ξαφνιασμένοι μ' εμένα. Ο Όρικ έστειλε αγγελιαφόρους και σ' εκείνους και περίμενε να φτάσουν όλοι οι απεσταλμένοι του στους προορισμούς τους έτσι ώστε να μας ανακοινώσουν το μήνυμα τους την ίδια ημέρα –δηλαδή σήμερα.»

Τα φρύδια της Έλβας έγιναν δυό τόξα, τεντωμένα απ' την έκπληξη. «Ω… βλέπω ότι σας έπιασε όλους απροετοίμαστους. Λες να κρύβουν κι η Άρυα με τον Όρριν κανέναν εξόριστο Δρακοκαβαλάρη;»

«Έλβα! Θα σταματήσεις επιτέλους;» είπε εκνευρισμένη η βασίλισσα. Τα πειράγματα της μικρής γι' αυτό το θέμα ήταν πάντα ψιθυριστά και δεν περιείχαν ποτέ ονόματα, αλλά αυτό δεν έκανε την κατάσταση πιο βολική. Ούτε το ότι η κρεβατοκάμαρα της βασίλισσας ήταν προστατευμένη με ένα σωρό άγνωστα ξόρκια. « Όλο αυτό είναι πολύ ξαφνικό. Κανείς δε στέλνει τους ανθρώπους του τόσο μακριά για το τίποτα και ξέρεις τι λένε για τα νέα που ταξιδεύουν γρήγορα.» Όσο μιλούσε, κοιτούσε την Έλβα με αυστηρό ύφος, σαν να της έλεγε ξεκάθαρα πως ήθελε μια σοβαρή απάντηση, αλλά η μικρή έκλεισε το στόμα της αμέσως μόλις πήγε να πει κάτι κι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της χαμογελώντας πονηρά. Η Ναζουάντα αναστέναξε κουρασμένα. «Είναι υπερβολή το ότι έχω ένα κακό προαίσθημα;»

«Θα σου έλεγα τη μοναδική, ακέραια και ειλικρινή μου άποψη, αλλά ποτέ δεν επικροτείς την αίσθηση του χιούμορ μου»

Την κοίταξε ανασηκώνοντας το ένα της φρύδι. «Δοκίμασε με.»

Η μικρή σηκώθηκε απ' τη πολυθρόνα και έξυσε τεμπέλικα το κεφάλι της, ανακατεύοντας ακόμα περισσότερο τα ήδη στραπατσαρισμένα μαλλιά της. «Το ότι έχεις ένα κακό προαίσθημα δεν είναι υπερβολή. Είναι μια απόλυτα φυσιολογική παρενέργεια του να έχεις μεγάλα και επικίνδυνα μυστικά. Και είτε θα μάθεις να ζεις μ' αυτή την αναστάτωση, είτε θα σε κυριεύσει.» είπε σοβαρά. «Προς το παρόν δε βλέπω κάποιο λόγο ανησυχίας. Ότι κι αν συνέβη, η σημερινή είδηση δε θα βαραίνει μόνο εσένα αλλά και τους… ''συναδέλφους'' σου. Ο Όρικ φρόντισε ακόμα και γι' αυτό. Οπότε, ας είμαστε απλά περίεργες.»

«Η περιέργεια είναι επακόλουθο της άγνοιας» απάντησε η Ναζουάντα σκεπτική. «Κι η άγνοια με τρομάζει… Σιχαίνομαι τις εκπλήξεις, ειδικά όταν έρχονται από άτομα που επίσης σιχαίνονται της εκπλήξεις. Δεν μπορώ ούτε καν να υποψιαστώ τι θα ακούσω.» Σηκώθηκε κι εκείνη και τακτοποίησε τη σκουροπράσινη φούστα της. «Πρέπει να πηγαίνω. Έλα στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα αμέσως μόλις ετοιμαστείς» είπε πηγαίνοντας προς τη πόρτα. Η Έλβα ένευσε καταφατικά και πριν φύγει στο δωμάτιο της, έτρεξε κοντά στη Ναζουάντα και την αγκάλιασε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, χωρίς να σηκώσει το βλέμμα της για να την κοιτάξει. Ώρες ώρες φαίνονταν σα να το κάνει για πλάκα αλλά η Ναζουάντα ήξερε πως αυτός ήταν ο ιδιαίτερος τρόπος με τον οποίο η μικρή μάγισσα έλεγε ''_Πρόσεχε το τομάρι σου γιατί πληρώνει για το φαγητό μου''_ , το οποίο –πάλι με τον δικό της ιδιαίτερο τρόπο- στην πραγματικότητα σήμαινε ''_Πρόσεχε γιατί _δε θέλω _να πάθεις κακό''_.

Η βασίλισσα έφυγε χαμογελώντας κι όταν βγήκε στο φαρδύ, γνώριμο διάδρομο είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει πως κατευθύνονταν προς την Αίθουσα που έβλεπε σε κάθε της εφιάλτη. Το θυμήθηκε μόνο όταν τα βήματα της την είχαν οδηγήσει εντελώς ασυναίσθητα μπροστά στη ψηλή δίφυλλη πόρτα. _Ή θα μάθω να ζω μ' αυτό ή θα με κυριεύσει._ σκέφτηκε αποφασιστικά. Όμως τους τελευταίους τρεις μήνες, ένιωθε το ίδιο ρίγος να διαπερνά τη ραχοκοκαλιά της όποτε έβλεπε την πόρτα του Συμβουλίου ν' ανοίγει, κι ας μη το μαρτυρούσε ούτε στον εαυτό της.

* * *

><p><em>«… για το επόμενο έγκλημα. Να τον περιμένεις.»<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Για τον λυκόγατο μου.<br>Μακάρι να μη μου ξέφυγαν πολλά λάθη.**_

_**Ένα αρκετά δυσάρεστο γεγονός με έκανε να καθυστερήσω με αυτό το κεφάλαιο και τελικά να το αναρτήσω κάπως… λειψό. Δε νομίζω να το αλλάξω στο μέλλον, πιο πιθανό είναι να το συμπληρώσω. Όπως και να 'χει, συνεχίζω, έχω ακόμα δρόμο μέχρι το τέλος.**_

_**Προς Guest: Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για τη συμβουλή σας :) Ίσως καταφέρω να κάνω πιο εμφανή τη φιλία του Ντάβιν και του ''Ιανού'' στα επόμενα κεφάλαια. Φοβάμαι πως η βιασύνη μου να τον φέρω πίσω δε θα μπορέσει να δικαιολογηθεί πλήρως πριν το τέλος της ιστορίας xD**_


	4. Τραγική Ειρωνεία

**3. ****Τραγική Ειρωνεία **

* * *

><p><em>Φωτεινές κουκκίδες στόλιζαν ολόκληρη την Αλαγαισία αλλά…<em>

* * *

><p>Ο Πρέσβης είχε ζητήσει να μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως με τη βασίλισσα και στη συνέχεια να την αφήσει να ανακοινώσει η ίδια τα νέα ''στους Ανθρώπους της''. <em>Βολικό. <em>Ήταν προφανές πως ο Νάνος είτε δεν είχε συνηθίσει τη νέα του δουλειά, είτε είχε κάτι τρομακτικά άσχημο και σοβαρό να της πει. Παρόλο που η πρώτη περίπτωση ήταν αρκετά πιθανή και λογική, η Ναζουάντα δεν έλεγε να βγάλει απ' το μυαλό της τη δεύτερη, πράγμα που επιβεβαίωνε πως εμφάνιζε συμπτώματα μυστικοπάθειας . Όπως και να 'χε, όταν έφτασε στην Γυάλινη Αίθουσα, τα μέλη του Συμβουλίου δεν ήταν εκεί και ο Πρέσβης δεν είχε φτάσει ακόμα. Είχε λίγο χρόνο να μείνει μόνη.

Πλησίασε τραπέζι του Συμβουλίου κι άφησε τις άκρες των δαχτύλων της να γλιστρήσουν πάνω στη λεία του επιφάνεια παρατηρώντας τον Ανιχνευτή της. Η αρχική ιδέα ήταν ο χάρτης να τοποθετηθεί στο γραφείο της, αλλά τελικά αποφασίστηκε πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να μείνει στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα. Το μόνο πρόβλημα ήταν πως τις ηλιόλουστες μέρες, σαν εκείνη, το ζεστό φως που έμπαινε απ' την γυάλινη οροφή ήταν αρκετό για να καλύψει τη λάμψη των περισσότερων μάγων πάνω στο χάρτη.

Εκτός από έναν. Υπήρχε ένα αστέρι που δε χάνονταν τη μέρα γιατί έλαμπε πιο πολύ κι απ' τον ήλιο. Ήταν λες και κάποιος είχε αφήσει ένα μικρό ρουμπίνι λίγο πιο πέρα απ' τη κουκίδα που αντιπροσώπευε την Ιλίρια. Η κόκκινες ακτίνες που εξέπεμπε απλώνονταν σαν μπουκέτο από λεπτές βελόνες και κάλυπταν την καμπύλη του ποταμού Ράμρ, στα βόρεια της πρωτεύουσας.

Η βασίλισσα ένιωσε ενοχές που ήθελε τον Μέρταγκ όσο πιο μακριά γίνονταν εκείνη την ημέρα, αλλά μόλις έμαθε ότι θα δέχονταν αυτή την ξαφνική επίσκεψη ήξερε ότι έπρεπε να πάρει τα μέτρα της. Παρόλο που ο Μέρταγκ είχε κάνει πιο ριψοκίνδυνα πράγματα απ' το να είναι απλά παρών –την είχε ζητήσει σε χορό μπροστά στον Όρικ, τους υπόλοιπους βασιλείς, τους ακολούθους τους και δεκάδες ευγενείς- εκείνη θεώρησε ότι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης θα έπρεπε να φύγει έστω και για λίγο. Ενώ προσπαθούσε επί ώρες να τον πείσει, εκείνος, για πρώτη φορά, φαίνονταν απρόθυμος να φύγει απ' το πλευρό της, μέχρι που τελικά την καθησύχασε λέγοντας ότι θα το σκεφτεί. Όμως η Ναζουάντα ένιωσε ανακούφιση παρά μόνο όταν ο Τζόρμανταρ της είπε πως ο Ντάβιν θα πήγαινε για κυνήγι έξω απ' τη πόλη μαζί με τον Ιανό μια από 'κείνες τις μέρες.

O Μέρταγκ μπορεί να μη δέχονταν να φύγει πολύ μακριά και το γεγονός του ότι είχε επιλέξει το κυνήγι ως πρόσχημα σήμαινε πως θα επέστρεφε σύντομα, αλλά τουλάχιστον της είχε κάνει τη χάρη. Εν αγνοία του, της είχε αφήσει το περιθώριο και το χρόνο να αγχωθεί χωρίς να τον ανησυχήσει και έτσι ήταν καλύτερα. Η ίδια το προτιμούσε.

Όταν έφτασε στη θέση της, κάθισε και περίμενε. Μέτρησε τις χρωματιστές πέτρες που είχε το βραχιόλι- φυλαχτό που της είχε φτιάξει ο πατέρας της όταν ήταν μικρή. Δεκαπέντε, όπως πάντα. Μέτρησε τις αντανακλάσεις της στους καθρέφτες της Αίθουσας. Δεκατρείς, δίχως αυτές που δεν μπορούσε να δει χωρίς να γυρίσει το κεφάλι της. Γρουσούζικο νούμερο. Μέτρησε τα καθίσματα του Συμβουλίου. Επτά, χωρίς το δικό της. Δύο περίσσευαν. Μα δε μπήκε κανείς στο κόπο να πει να τα μαζέψουν;! _Από την άλλη βέβαια, μπορεί και να μου σώσουν τη ζωή κάποια μέρα._ σκέφτηκε σαρκαστικά, αλλά η σκέψη του ότι η θέση της Λαίδης Λουκρητίας θα μπορούσε κάποτε να τη σώσει της έφερε αναγούλα. Κοίταξε μελαγχολικά προς την άδεια θέση του Ενδυμίωνα και μετά το βλέμμα της επέστρεψε στον Ανιχνευτή. Ο χάρτης, και συγκεκριμένα το ζωντανό ρουμπίνι πάνω του, ήταν ένα απ' τα λίγα πράγματα που την βοηθούσαν να συγκρατηθεί.

Ευτυχώς δεν έμεινε για πολλή ώρα μόνη εκεί μέσα. Πριν αρχίσει ν' αναρωτιέται αν έκανε λάθος που βιάστηκε, η πόρτα άνοιξε κι ένας υπηρέτης με λιβρέα και περιποιημένα μαλλιά εμφανίστηκε για να της αναγγείλει περήφανα την άφιξη του κοντότερου άντρα που τον ακολουθούσε.

Ο Πρέσβης –ο Ντάναρκ, γιός του Μπέρθοντ, απ' ότι θυμόνταν η βασίλισσα- ήταν ένας Νάνος μεγάλης ηλικίας, με μάτια στο χρώμα του χειμωνιάτικου ουρανού και μια λευκή γενειάδα, τόσο μακριά που θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να μπλεχτεί με τα κοντά του πόδια. Έσερνε πίσω του έναν ταξιδιωτικό αλλά επίσημο μανδύα ο οποίος κούμπωνε κοντά στον δεξί του ώμο με μια καρφίτσα που είχε το μέγεθος γροθιάς. Το σύμβολο της φυλή των Ιντζιίτουμ γυάλιζε πάνω της, με τα δώδεκα άστρα να λαμπυρίζουν σαν σταγόνες νερού. Χωρίς να σηκωθεί, η Ναζουάντα χαμογέλασε όσο πιο φιλόξενα της επέτρεπε η διάθεση της και του έγνεψε να καθίσει δίχως να δείχνει κάποιο συγκεκριμένο κάθισμα. Ο Ντάναρκ θρονιάστηκε ακριβώς απέναντι της, στην αντίπερα άκρη του μαρμάρινου κύκλου, κάνοντας την ν' αναρωτιέται πως θα μιλήσουν με τόσο μεγάλη απόσταση μεταξύ τους.

Ο υπηρέτης που ανήγγειλε τον Νάνο τους άφησε μόνους παίρνοντας μαζί του όλο τον αέρα έξω απ' την Αίθουσα. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι φάνηκε στη Ναζουάντα. Με μια διακριτική ματιά στις δεκατρείς αντανακλάσεις της βεβαιώθηκε πως έδειχνε ψύχραιμη και χαμογέλασε ξανά, αυτή τη φορά ευχαριστημένη με τον εαυτό της. «Ντάναρκ… τι ευχάριστη και απρόσμενη έκπληξη. Σαν χθες ξεπροβόδιζα εσένα και τον βασιλιά σου μετά την Επέτειο και τώρα να 'σαι, πάλι κοντά μας για λογαριασμό του. Ελπίζω η φιλοξενία μας να σας ικανοποιεί.»

Θα ορκίζονταν ότι το στόμα του Νάνου κουνήθηκε αλλά η γενειάδα του δε την άφηνε να δει αν ο Ντάναρκ χαμογέλασε ή απλώς κατσούφιασε. Αντί αυτού, άκουσε την μπάσα φωνή του: «Η φιλοξενία σας ήταν πάντα ευχάριστη, Μεγαλειοτάτη. Δε θα μπορούσα να ζητήσω τίποτα περισσότερο και ο βασιλιάς μου θα χαρεί να μάθει ότι με δεχτήκατε τόσο εγκάρδια.»

_Δεν αρχίσαμε κι άσχημα._ «Επιτρέψτε μου να πω ότι πως η φιλοξενία είναι μια αρετή που οι Βάρντεν διδάχτηκαν απ' τους Νάνους. Και μπορεί πλέον αν μην υπάρχουν Βάρντεν –τουλάχιστον όχι με τη μορφή που είχαν κάποτε- αλλά υπάρχουν Άνθρωποι που ακόμα θυμούνται ότι ο λαός σας μας έκρυβε στη γη του για δεκαετίας όταν το είχαμε ανάγκη. Μετά απ' αυτό, οποιοσδήποτε Νάνος είναι και θα είναι πάντα ευπρόσδεκτος κοντά μου.» Αν συνέχιζε, θα έλεγε ψέματα. Αλίμονο, οι Νάνοι ήταν ευεργέτες της και η γενναιοδωρία απέναντι τους ήταν κάτι που όλοι έπρεπε να θεωρούν δεδομένο. Αλλά αν κάθε επίσκεψη Νάνου την έκανε ν' ανησυχεί τόσο για τα μυστικά της, τότε η λέξη ''ευπρόσδεκτος'' παραήταν επιεικής. «Ομολογώ όμως» συνέχισε πριν το μετανιώσει «πως δεν περίμενα να ξανά ειδωθούμε τόσο σύντομα. Ειδικά αφότου ήσασταν ήδη κοντά μας για μια τόσο μεγάλη γιορτή…»

«Η σύγχυση σας είναι κατανοητή» είπε ο Νάνος. Η Ναζουάντα μόλις που πρόλαβε να κλείσει το στόμα της πριν πει ''_Δε φαντάζεσαι'' _και κράτησε το βλέμμα της σταθερό όσο εκείνος μιλούσε. «Πράγματι, πριν περάσουν λίγες μόλις εβδομάδες απ' τη στιγμή που επιστρέψαμε στο Τρόνζχιμ, ο βασιλιάς Όρικ έκρινε αναγκαίο πως εγώ κι άλλοι δύο έμπιστοι του έπρεπε να φύγουμε το συντομότερο για να φέρουμε σε πέρας μια αποστολή υψίστης σημασίας.»

Όλα αυτά τα ήξερε ήδη. Όμως αυτό που της προκάλεσε ρίγος ήταν ότι τα άκουγε απ' τον ίδιο τον Πρέσβη. Το ύφος του αν και δεν ήταν εχθρικό, ενέπνεε μια τρομακτική σοβαρότητα –σαν αυτή που πάντα προσπαθούσα να επιτύχει κι η ίδια όταν μιλούσε. Χωρίς να περιμένει άλλο, στήριξε την πλάτη της πίσω στο κάθισμα της και σταύρωσε της παλάμες της πάνω στο τραπέζι. Ακούστηκε πιο σίγουρη απ' ότι περίμενε. «Λοιπόν; Τι είναι αυτό που δεν μπορεί να μου πει ο ίδιος ο Όρικ μέσα από έναν καθρέφτη;»

«Μα φυσικά θα σας το επιβεβαιώσει κι ο ίδιος! Απλά επέλεξε να ακούσετε τα νέα πρώτα από εμένα έτσι ώστε να μπορέσετε να μετριάσετε τις αντιδράσεις σας αργότερα.»

_Άρα προέβλεψε ότι θα υπάρξουν αντιδράσεις._ σκέφτηκε προσπαθώντας να μείνει ανέκφραστη. Για κάποιο λόγο, ένιωσε την ανάγκη να αρχίσει να μετράει αντίστροφα. «Έχετε την αμέριστη προσοχή μου.»

Ο Ντάναρκ ανακάθισε και καθάρισε το λαιμό του. «Πριν ξεκινήσω… θεωρώ σκόπιμο το να ρωτήσω ποιες είναι οι γνώσεις σας γύρω απ' την πολιτική μας. Και συγκεκριμένα γύρω απ' τον τρόπο με τον οποίο επιλέγουμε τους ηγέτες μας.»

Η προσπάθεια της να φανεί ανέπαφη πρέπει να την είχε παραλύσει, γιατί ενώ σε οποιαδήποτε άλλη περίπτωση θα είχε τιναχτεί στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, εκείνη τη στιγμή ακόμα και τα φρύδια της ανασηκώθηκαν αργά κι η έκφραση της άλλαξε αβέβαια καθώς δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν είχε παρακούσει. Το στόμα της μισάνοιξε αρκετές φορές χωρίς να βγάλει κάποιον ήχο πριν τελικά μιλήσει. «Πρέπει να ανησυχώ για κάτι;»

Ο Ντάναρκ την κοίταξε και για πρώτη φορά ήταν εμφανές πως χαμογελούσε και πως η λάμψη στα μάτια του δεν ήταν κρύα αλλά φιλική. «Μα όχι, σε καμία περίπτωση! Συγχωρέστε με που άρχισα έτσι… βλέπετε πάνε αιώνες απ' την τελευταία φορά που ανέλαβα το καθήκον μιας τέτοιας ανακοίνωσης, κι οι συνθήκες -όπως κι εγώ ο ίδιος- υπήρξαν πολύ διαφορετικές. Το θέτω έτσι επειδή οι βασιλείς μας εκλέγονται απ' το Συμβούλιο των Φυλών και εγκρίνονται απ' τους θεούς μας, τους τεχνίτες του κόσμου. Αλλά μερικές σπάνιες και ευχάριστες εξαιρέσεις καθιστούν την ανάμειξη του Συμβουλίου περιττή.»

* * *

><p>Φυσικά, έκανε λάθος αν νόμιζε πως θα την άφηνε μόνη της.<p>

Παρόλο που ήταν σίγουρος πως οι Νάνοι δε θα την απειλούσαν ποτέ και για τίποτα, θα ήταν τυφλός αν δεν έβλεπε πόσο την είχε ταράξει ο αγγελιοφόρος του Όρικ και αναγνώριζε πως έφερε μεγάλη ευθύνη γι' αυτό. Τελικά, όπως τον συμβούλεψε κι ο Θορν, υποχώρησε μόνο και μόνο από φόβο μη την κάνει χειρότερα –γιατί ούτως ή άλλως, ο ίδιος δεν διέτρεχε κανέναν κίνδυνο.

Στον δρόμο της επιστροφής απ' το κυνήγι, η προσοχή του ήταν στραμμένη στην πρωτεύουσα, λίγα χιλιόμετρα πιο νότια. Τα τείχη της Ιλίριας φαίνονταν χάρτινα από 'κείνη την απόσταση κι οι πύργοι υψώνονταν λεπτότεροι. Μπροστά του στρώνονταν ένα σκούρο σμαραγδένιο λιβάδι που καθώς πλησίαζε στην κατοικήσιμη περιοχή γίνονταν χρυσό ή μελί, όπως τα φύλλα στα δέντρα. Ούτε ένα σύννεφο δεν έκρυβε το γαλάζιο του ουρανού κι ο κρύος αέρας ήταν σκληρός και μύριζε καπνό. Μπορούσε ακόμα ν' ακούσει το κελάρυσμα του ποταμού Ραμρ πίσω του.

Ο Ντάβιν, που ως εκείνη την ώρα ίππευε δίπλα του χωρίς να μιλά, διέκοψε τη σιωπή. «Ξέρεις… τις προάλλες ήμουν στους στάβλους με τον Κάιμπ και τους άλλους και συνειδητοποίησα ότι σε έχουν _θεοποιήσει._ Ο Τόρνακ είναι μοναχικός τύπος» είπε γνέφοντας προς το μαύρο άλογο. «Και περήφανος. Δεν άφηνε κανέναν να τον ιππεύσει. Μη νομίζεις ότι είναι και λίγο αυτό, ήταν μαζί μας για καιρό πριν φτάσουμε στην Ιλίρια – βασικά, πολύ πριν η Ιλίρια ονομαστεί και πάλι Ιλίρια- και παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε ιππέα, ούτε θέλησε να αποκτήσει ποτέ. Όλοι απορούν που σε συμπαθεί.» παρατήρησε παραξενεμένος.

Ο Ιανός χάιδεψε τη χαίτη του αλόγου και προσπάθησε να ακουστεί ουδέτερος. «Ομολογώ πως δεν περίμενα να βρω ένα τόσο καλό άλογο στους στάβλους. Δε θέλω να προσβάλω τη δουλειά κανενός, αλλά συνήθως όλοι παραμελούν τα άλογα που δεν έχουν ιππείς.» είπε με σχεδόν ένοχη έκφραση.

«Λοιπόν, αυτό είναι αλήθεια, αλλά ο Τόρνακ στάθηκε λίγο τυχερός. Ο Ενδυμίωνας, ένας άλλος μοναχικός τύπος, νοιάζονταν πραγματικά για το άλογο και το φρόντιζε αρκετά όποτε έβρισκε ευκαιρία. Μερικές φορές κάθονταν στους στάβλους απέναντί του, σαν να του μιλούσε για ώρες ολόκληρες, μόνο που δεν έβγαζε μιλιά. Κάποτε είχε παρακαλέσει τον πατέρα του Κάιμπ να μη το πουλήσει, κι ας ήταν άχρηστο μέσα στο πείσμα του.» Ο νεαρός σταμάτησε για λίγο σαν να προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί τις λεπτομέρειες του συμβάντος.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε ξεχάσει εκείνη την ημέρα. Διακινδυνεύοντας τη θέση του στην Αυλή, είχε απειλήσει τον ιπποκόμο ότι θα ενημέρωνε την ίδια τη βασίλισσα αν ο Τόρνακ κατέληγε στο παζάρι, παρόλο που η Αυτής Μεγαλειότης παραήταν απασχολημένη για να νοιαστεί για κάτι τέτοιο. Ευτυχώς για τον ίδιο, αλλά και για τον Τόρνακ, ο ιπποκόμος δεν ήταν αρκετά έξυπνος για να το σκεφτεί αυτό, οπότε υπέκυψε στις φοβέρες του συμβούλου.

«Θα έχεις ακούσει για τον Ενδυμίωνα απ' τον πατέρα μου» συνέχισε ο Ντάβιν. «Ήταν μαζί του στο Συμβούλιο. Ήταν ιδιότροπος γέρος αλλά η παραξενιές του τον έκαναν να μοιάζει σοφό. Έφυγε πριν έρθεις, αλλά αν τον είχες γνωρίσει είμαι σίγουρος πως θα τον συμπαθούσες, παρόλο που εκείνος θα σε αντιπαθούσε βαθύτατα.»

«Γιατί; Επειδή δεν είμαι άλογο;» ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ όσο πιο ατάραχα μπορούσε.

Ο Ντάβιν γέλασε συγκρατημένα πριν απαντήσει. «Όχι! Επειδή… αυτό έκανε με όλους. Με εξαίρεση τον Τόρνακ βέβαια. Εννοείται πως ποτέ δεν επιχείρησε να τον ιππεύσει, λόγω ηλικίας, αλλά ακόμα κι αν δοκίμαζε, βάζω στοίχημα ότι το άτι σου θα τον πέταγε στο έδαφος.» Ξανακοίταξε τον Τόρνακ χαμογελώντας λυπημένα. «Αν δεν είχες εμφανιστεί, το άλογο θα είχε πουληθεί αφότου εξαφανίστηκε ο γέρος. Κανένας απ' όσους δουλεύουν στους στάβλους δε το θέλει τριγύρω. Κάποιοι παλιοί λένε ότι είναι γρουσούζικο επειδή άνηκε στο γιο του Μόρζαν –άκου να δεις! Τι άλλο θα σκέφτονταν κανείς για να τα βάλει μ' ένα ζώο;»

«Μην εκπλήσσεσαι.» είπε ο Ιανός, κρύβοντας επιδέξια τη δική του έκπληξη. « Όλοι ψάχνουν ευκαιρίες για να αδειάσουν κάπου τη δυσαρέσκεια τους.» Αν και στη προκειμένη περίπτωση, κανείς δεν ήθελε να τα βάλει με το ζώο όπως είχε υποθέσει ο Ντάβιν. Απλώς όλοι πίστευαν ότι ο πραγματικός φταίχτης παραείναι μακριά για να ακούσει τις κατάρες τους.

Η συζήτηση τελείωσε απότομα όταν ο μακρινός, επαναλαμβανόμενα συρτός ήχος μιας καμπάνας έφτασε στ' αυτιά τους. Έρχονταν αναμφίβολα απ' την πόλη κι είχε κάτι το ασυνήθιστο, σαν μια κραυγή με χαρμόσυνο ρυθμό. Τα άλογα ταράχτηκαν και κάμποσα πουλιά που βρίσκονταν κοντά στα τείχη πέταξαν μακριά ανήσυχα.

Ο Ιανός κι ο Ντάβιν κοιτάχτηκαν. «Τι στο… Αυτό δεν είναι ο συναγερμός σε περίπτωση πυρκαγιάς;!»

«Δεν υπάρχει καπνός στον ορίζοντα…» Για την ακρίβεια, δεν υπήρχε ούτε υποψία μουτζούρας στον ουρανό. «Και δεν ακούγεται σαν συναγερμός..»

* * *

><p>«Τολμώ να πω ότι με κατατρόμαξες» είπε με ειλικρίνεια η Ναζουάντα. Το χαμόγελο της ήταν πλατύ κι η ζωντάνια έρεε και πάλι στις φλέβες της. Τα τελευταία ίχνη άγχους είχαν αντικατασταθεί από αγνό ενθουσιασμό και έκπληξη. Μουδιασμένη και ταυτόχρονα αναζωογονημένη, γέλασε εύθυμα. «Μάλλον είχα καιρό ν' ακούσω τέτοια νέα, τόσο που είχα ξεχάσει ότι υπάρχουν και τέτοιου είδους χαρές… Πώς να το περιμένω;»<p>

Απέναντι της πλέον δε κάθονταν ο Ντάναρκ, αλλά είχε στερεωθεί ένας καθρέφτης που την έφερνε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τον Όρικ. Ο βασιλιάς των Νάνων φαίνονταν το ίδιο, αν όχι περισσότερο, ευτυχής και τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από συγκίνηση. «Δεν θα σου κρύψω πως και εμείς όπως κι εσύ, είχαμε καιρό να ζήσουμε τέτοια γεγονότα. Έχουν περάσει τουλάχιστον δυόμισι αιώνες απ' την τελευταία φορά που κάποιος απ' τους βασιλείς μας απέκτησε διαδόχους… Βρίσκω τον εαυτό μου να αναρωτιέται αν διαχειρίζομαι σωστά τη χαρά μου!»

_Διάδοχος._ Η λέξη σκάλωσε στο μυαλό της. «Η ευτυχία δεν είναι διαχειρίσιμη…»

«Ήλπιζα πως δε θα μου κρατούσες κακία που δε στο είπα νωρίτερα. Ο λαός μου έχει άπειρους άγραφους νόμους κι αρκετοί από αυτούς μας απαγορεύουν να μιλάμε νωρίς για τα παιδιά μας. Ειδικότερα αν αυτά δεν έχουν γεννηθεί ακόμα!» Το τρανταχτό του γέλιο ήταν ξεχασμένο, ίσως και πρωτόγνωρο στ' αυτιά της. «Τα νέα διαδόθηκαν στο βασίλειο μου μόλις σήμερα…»

Η Ναζουάντα, όντας μεγαλωμένη ανάμεσα σε Νάνους, ήξερε πως παρόλο που τα παιδιά τους γεννιούνται γρηγορότερα απ' ότι των Ανθρώπων, τα πρώτα συμπτώματα της κύησης είναι παραπλανητικά και δεν είναι λίγες οι φορές που οδηγούν σε λάθος συμπεράσματα. Γι' αυτό και οι μελλοντικοί γονείς καθυστερούν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο να ανακοινώσουν τα ευχάριστα. Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, αυτή η συνήθεια μετατράπηκε σε έθιμο και μα την αλήθεια, οι Νάνοι είχαν το ελάττωμα να πιστεύουν υπερβολικά στην κακοτυχία, γι' αυτό και υπάκουαν με ζήλο τα έθιμα τους, ακόμα κι αν αυτό σήμαινε πως θα έπρεπε να ''διαχειριστούν τη χαρά τους'' προσεκτικά για λίγο καιρό. «Σέβομαι την επιλογή σου, παρόλο που δε θα με πείραζε να χαρώ μια ώρα αρχύτερα για το καλό που σε βρήκε… Πραγματικά, δεν ξέρω τι να πω.»

«Ευχόμουν να πεις ότι δέχεσαι την πρόταση μου» απάντησε ο Όρικ με τον πιο θερμό τόνο. «Η Χβέντρα κι εγώ το συζητήσαμε και συμφωνήσαμε αμέσως. Η Άρυα είναι βασίλισσα, αλλά αυτό της το καθήκον είναι ήδη υπέρ αρκετό, δεδομένου του ότι είναι και Δρακοκαβαλάρης. Ο Όρριν, αν και κατάγεται από ευγενική γενιά, ποτέ δεν υπήρξε τόσο κοντά στο γένος μας όσο εσύ, κι έχω την υποψία ότι δε θα του ταίριαζε ούτως ή άλλως. Ενώ εσύ… εσύ, αγαπητή μου, έμαθες γράμματα κοντά στα παιδιά μας και πολέμησες ανάμεσα στους στρατιώτες μας! Αν υπάρχει ένα άτομο που θεωρώ καταλληλότερο απ' οποιονδήποτε άλλο στο κόσμο, αυτό είσαι εσύ!»

Ακούγοντας τον, ένιωσε τα μάτια της να υγραίνουν από συγκίνηση αλλά και από ενοχές. Δεν ήταν το πιο άξιο άτομο και το ήξερε. Ίσως να ήταν κάποτε, αλλά όχι πια. «Όρικ… με τιμάς. Με τιμάς μ' έναν τρόπο που δε θα μου περνούσε ποτέ απ' το μυαλό. Αλλά ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω αν όλοι οι δικοί σου με εγκρίνουν για νονά…»

«Μα ποιος θα φέρει αντίρρηση;!» αναφώνησε χαρούμενα ο Νάνος. «Ξέρω ότι κάτι τέτοιο δεν έχει ξαναγίνει στην ιστορία, αλλά γιατί όχι; Το ότι δεν είσαι μέλος της φυλής μου δε θα έπρεπε να σε σταματά απ' το να γίνεις μέλος της οικογένειας μου. Τουλάχιστον δε σταμάτησε εμένα απ' το να γίνω σύμμαχος σου κάποτε.» Της χαμογέλασε. «Γνωρίζω ότι ο λαός μου υπήρξε πάντα λίγο… οπισθοδρομικός. Αλλά αυτό άλλαξε μετά το πόλεμο. Ο Χρόθγκαρ στήριξε τον πατέρα σου κι εγώ στήριξα τον Έραγκον όταν οι μισοί –ή οι περισσότεροι- από 'μας επιθυμούσαν να μην αναμειχθούν στον πόλεμο. Στο τέλος δικαιωθήκαμε. Δώσε στους υπηκόους μου μια ακόμα ευκαιρία να δουν ότι οι Άνθρωποι δεν είναι όλοι σαν τον Γκαλμπατόριξ κι είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα δικαιωθούμε ξανά.»

«Καταλαβαίνεις ότι το ρίσκο είναι μεγάλο, έτσι δεν είναι; Ποιος σου εγγυάται ότι οι αντιδράσεις που θα προκαλέσω δεν θα είναι ισχυρότερες απ' τον σκοπό σου; Μη κάνεις το λάθος να σκεφτείς πως είσαι αλάθητος επειδή είσαι βασιλιάς.» επισήμανε προσεκτικά η Ναζουάντα. «Συγχώρεσε με γι' αυτό που θα πω και μη προσβληθείς, αλλά ακόμα κι όταν ο Χρόθγκαρ υιοθέτησε τον Έραγκον, είχε ζήσει ήδη πολλές δεκαετίες βασιλείας. Είσαι σίγουρος πως μπορείς να σηκώσεις το βάρος μιας ανάλογης ευθύνης;»

Όμως ο Όρικ δεν φάνηκε να ενοχλείται απ' τα λόγια της. Αντιθέτως, συνέχισε να είναι ευδιάθετος, λες και χαρά του κάλυπτε κάθε ασχήμια του κόσμου. «Νιώθω ότι μεγαλώνεις όλο και πιο γρήγορα κάθε φορά που μιλάμε. Όμως ίσως προσέγγισα λάθος το ζήτημα:αγνόησε για λίγο την πολιτική. Σου το ζητάω σαν χάρη και θα χαρώ όσο ποτέ αν δεχτείς. Όλα όσα ανέφερες έχουν περάσει χίλιες φορές απ' το μυαλό μου και επέλεξα να μη τους δώσω περισσότερη σημασία απ' όση τους αξίζει. Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη… Σε βλέπω σκεπτική, οπότε θα σ' αφήσω να το σκεφτείς και θα περιμένω πως και πως ελπίζοντας να ακούσω ότι ο Ντάναρκ δεν θα επιστρέψει μόνος απ' την Ιλίρια. Σε χαιρετώ.»

Τον αποχαιρέτησε κι εκείνη και περίμενε μέχρι που η φιγούρα του εξαφανίστηκε απ' το γυαλί. Στο τέλος έμεινε να κοιτάζει τον εαυτό της στο μεγάλο καθρέφτη, το προβληματισμένο ύφος της, τα χτενισμένα μαλλιά της, τα δάχτυλα της να χτυπούν απαλά και ρυθμικά πάνω στο τραπέζι.

Αχ, οι Νάνοι.

Οι Νάνοι, που κάποτε ήταν οικογένεια της και που κάθε χρόνο της έφερναν τα πιο αξιοζήλευτα δώρα, είτε στα γενέθλια της είτε στην Επέτειο. Οι Νάνοι, που της χάρισαν το πιο ακριβό φόρεμα του κόσμου πριν λίγους μήνες γιατί ποτέ δε τσιγκουνεύονταν στα κοσμήματα και στη τέχνη τους.

Οι Νάνοι, στους οποίους έλεγε ψέματα και έκρυβε τον φονιά του βασιλιά τους, έναν ορκισμένο εχθρό τους. Πώς θα τους έλεγε τώρα ότι δεν άξιζε σε καμία περίπτωση να γίνει νονά του επόμενου ηγέτη τους;

* * *

><p><em>...το πορφυρό αστέρι δεν βρίσκονταν πια κοντά στην πρωτεύουσα, όπως πάντα.<em>

_Ήταν στα όρη Μπιόρ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Καμία διόρθωση...<br>**_

_**Guest**__**: **__**H **__**περιέργεια είναι και δώρο τις περισσότερες φορές. Επίσης, μετά απ' αυτό το κεφάλαιο, νομίζω ότι είναι λίγο προφανές που το πάω;**__**) **__**Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση!**_

_**Δεν έχω κάποια σοβαρή δικαιολογία γι' αυτήν την τεράστια καθυστέρηση, εκτός κι αν μετράει το ότι ανακάλυψα τον **_**John Green **_**και τα υπέροχα βιβλία του, τα οποία διάβασα ένα – ένα. Προκειμένου να αποφύγω τη φλυαρία μου**__** (**__**πολύ αργά) για το πόσο με άγγιξαν το καθένα με το δικό του μοναδικό τρόπο, θα αρκεστώ στο να πω ότι τα συνιστώ **_**όλα**_** και σε όλους :**__**)**_

_**Ζητώ συγνώμη σε όποιον αναρωτήθηκε έστω και για μια στιγμή αν σταμάτησα. Επείδη μάλλον είναι λίγο απίθανο να ανεβάσω το επόμενο κεφάλαιο πριν το Πάσχα, εύχομαι σε όποιον έφτασε μέχρι αυτή τη σειρά **_**καλή Ανάσταση**_** :**__**D**_


End file.
